¡Hirameki Music Academy!
by Yori-chan.Inazuma fan
Summary: Esto salió de una idea algo rara ¡una academia de música! dónde aprenderás instrumentos, canto y baile, además de formar nuevas amistades y ¿quién sabe? tal vez algo más... (no acepto más OCs :s)
1. Capítulo I: Introducción

**¡Señores y señoras! He decidido hacer un nuevo fic n_n pero este será un tanto diferente a mi anterior trabajo ;) adjsfklhadkfjsa bueno, he decidido crear un fic con OCs pero que además se trate sobre música (Siempre con Inazuma Eleven) y bueno, se me vino la idea de una academia especializada en música… más bien un internado, para hacerlo más interesante xD y que incluirá canto, instrumentos musicales y baile.**

**Requisitos para su ficha de OC:**

**-Nombre (y sobrenombre si tiene)  
-Edad (Opcional: fecha de cumpleaños)  
-Descripción física (color de cabello, piel y ojos, estatura, tipo de cuerpo, peinado etc.)  
-Personalidad  
-Gustos y odios  
-Tipo de ropa que suele usar (pero tipo, no una en específico porque se las cambiaré continuamente)  
-Grupos favoritos de música y tipo de música que les gusta  
-Instrumento que les gustaría tocar (se pueden hasta 3)  
-Otros pasatiempos  
-Voz (aguda, grave, media/ fuerte, suave)  
-en que tipo de baile se especializa (de todos modos los pondré a bailar de todo xD)  
-Pareja (Se pueden de todos, hasta otro OC si quieren... (Midorikawa es mío ¬¬) XD )  
-Extra (si juega algún deporte, debilidades, fortalezas etc.)**

**Y Bueno, cualquier otra cosa se las preguntaré por un DM ;) (sé que es un poco largo pero quiero que sean muy específicos para poder hacer bien el fic! n.n)**

**Capítulo I: Introducción**

-¡Bienvenidos futuros alumnos y alumnas! Les presento la nueva y reformada ¡ Hirameki Music Academy! –Decía a través de un micrófono, un hombre de unos 45 años alto, con cabello grisáceo y ataviado con un traje formal color azul marino. Dentro de una gran auditorio, que más parecía un teatro, escuchaban con atención aproximadamente unos mil chicos, de diferentes edades y tamaños. –El día de hoy, llevaremos a cabo las audiciones para todos aquellos que quieran entrar a esta prestigiosa academia. Recordándoles los requisitos para presentar la audición son: -Llenar su ficha. –Cantar una canción a elección. –y si quieren pueden tocar un instrumento o añadir una coreografía, es opcional. Tres personas estaremos a cargo de las audiciones, y los resultados los enviaremos a todos por correo electrónico el día de mañana. Gracias por su atención, pueden empezar a hacer fila para audicionar o explorar las instalaciones.

Dicho esto, el hombre salió del escenario y todos los chicos se pusieron de pie y levantaron en voces. Entre todos había una chica de cabello violeta oscuro, muy liso y con flequillo por un lado que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Llevaba una blusa color negro que decía "Follow the beat of your heart" y un short de mezclilla azul oscuro, también tenía algunas pulseras en su mano derecha y un collar en forma de gato en el cuello. Veía hacia todos lados buscando a alguien pero al parecer era difícil entre tanta multitud. De repente sintió como alguien le cubría los ojos.

-¿Quién soy? –Dijo alguien finjiendo una voz extraña y exageradamente chillona.

-mmmmh… no sé, ¿Un duende? –Preguntó la chica finjiendo emoción mientras ambos reían.

-¡No! Soy tu increíblemente guapo, talentoso y divertido mejor amigo. –Dijo altaneramente el chico mientras le destapaba los ojos a ella y se daba la vuelta dejando ver su cabello verde limón.

-¡Hola Mido-chan! n_n –En eso, de detrás de él salió su siempre acompañante amigo pelirrojo y la chica de cabello azul celeste con mechas grises. -¡Hiroto-san, Ulvida-chan!

-Hola Yori-chan n_n –Dijeron Hiroto y Ulvida mientras le dedicaban una sonrisa.

-Hola Sayori n_n –Dijo el peliverde conciente de que la chica odiaba ser llamada por su nombre completo.

-¡Que no me llames así! –Dijo casi llorando y haciendo berrinche.

-Okay, okay –Dijo riendo. –Sólo quería hacerte enojar un poco.

-No sé cómo te sigo soportando -.-

-Igualmente.

Así se la pasaron mientras esperaban a que la fila de las audiciones bajara un poco. Fueron a visitar las instalaciones, conocieron algunas personas y saludaron a algunas otras ya conocidas. El internado era verdaderamente grande, a pesar que de los mil estudiantes sólo doscientos cincuenta entrarían, y serían divididos según su edad, talento y demás cosas.

**Bueno, por ahora eso es todo (es solo una introducción) después ya serán más largos ;) y bueno, espero que muchos participen. Ah! Y ustedes si quieren pueden elegir canción para su audición! :D  
Bueno, espero les guste mi idea y quieran ayudarme con esta nueva idea n_n**

**¡See ya Later! X3 Bye O/  
-Yori-chan!-**


	2. Capítulo II: Las Audiciones (Parte 1)

**¡HOLA! Sé que me tardé, pero me costó mucho escribir y bueno… ya verán. DIsclaimer: ni Inazuma eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Tampoco las canciones que puse son mías (al final nombre y artista de cada una)**

**Capítulo II: Las Audiciones**

Entre tantos chicos no se distinguía a nadie por más que buscaras, y para aquellas de baja estatura era peor. Sin embargo tenía sus ventajas como poder escabullirse y encontrar algunos otros de tamaño similar. Algo así fue como se encontraron de la nada dos chicas. Una, Ya antes mencionada, de cabello violeta oscuro y ojos del mismo color, la otra tenía el cabello color café claro hasta la cintura, liso y suelto, sólo adornado con una diadema color azul al igual que sus ojos. Ambas eran de tez pálida y se mostraban algo incómodas entre tantos desconocidos. La chica de cabello castaño llevaba un short color blanco y una blusa holgada de manga corta color azul y en ella resaltaba un pequeño punto plateado de un collar con dije en forma de delfín. Ambas se vieron por un momento, justo antes de casi ser aplastadas por otro grupo de chicos. Definitivamente en este caso ser bajitas no les ayudaba tanto. Viendo que ninguna de las dos se disponía a decir palabra por su timidez la de cabello violeta decidió hablar.

-Ho…hola ¿Buscas a alguien? –Preguntó amablemente.

-Hola… sí, a mi primo. –Respondió ella con una sonrisa tímida. -¿Y tú?

-A mi hermana y mis amigos… no suelo separarme de ellos, pero aquí es imposible no perderse. –Respondió de la misma manera.

-Lo sé, y ¿vienes a hacer la audición?

-Claro n_n espero poder entrar.

-Igual yo n.n –De repente la chica sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro así que se volteó para encontrarse con un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos celestes. -¡Tachmukai! Te estuve buscando -Dijo con resentimiento la chica.

-Lo siento. –Respondió nervioso el chico.

-Oye debo irme, mucho gusto en conocerte ehmmm…? –Dijo la chica de cabello castaño mientras se despedía de la otra.

-Furukawa Yori n.n Igualmente ¿Tu nombre?

-Lía Takanashi–Dijo ella sonriendo, luego se volteó y se fue con su primo. Ambos se dirigieron a la fila para audicionar, que ya había bajado bastante, sólo quedaban unos 200 chicos más los que andaban vagabundeando por la escuela. Pasaron un buen tiempo haciendo fila hasta que por fin les tocó a ellos.

-Primero la chica. –Dijo la señora que llevaba el listado de nombres y fichas.

-¿y..yo? –Preguntó algo nerviosa Lía.

-Sí. ¿Nombre?

-Lía Takanashi.

-Bien, pasa. –Dijo indicándole con un gesto que entrara al salón que tenían en frente.

Lía entró nerviosa y pálida del miedo. El salón era bastante grande, con un piano de cola negro en el centro, alrededor había algunos instrumentos y en una de las paredes una ventana de cristal… era una cabina de sonido, y al otro lado se encontraban cinco adultos que seguramente eran quienes decidían si quedaban o no inscritos. Eran dos mujeres y tres hombres (uno de ellos era el que habló en la mañana). Hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto y escuchó.

-Hola querida ¿Estás lista? –Preguntó una de las mujeres, que se veía bastante amable. Tenía cabello color azul oscuro y estaba recogido en un moño desordenado.

-Sí, creo. –Respondió no muy segura.

-Bueno, tranquila. ¿Tocarás algún instrumento o traes pista?

-Traigo pista. –Respondió sonriendo y le entregó un CD. Ella lo puso dentro de la reproductora y empezó. Ella tomó el micrófono y se colocó en el centro del salón. Tal vez no siempre era la persona más extrovertida, pero cuando cantaba se sentía segura de sí misma.

Got up on the wrong side of life today yeah  
Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late  
My phone doesn't work cause it's out of range  
Looks like it's just one of those kind of days  
You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground  
No you can't cause you couldn't catch me anyhow  
Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out no  
Today it's like I'm under a heavy cloud  
And I feel so alive  
I can't help myself, don't you realize  
I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
So So is how I'm doing if you're wondering  
I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning  
Stay there come closer it's at your own risk  
Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch  
But I feel so alive  
I can't help myself, don't you realize  
I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
Runaway Runaway…  
I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah (x2)

Cuando terminó solo sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia para finalizar.

-Muy bien, gracias. –Dijo uno de los hombres sonriendo y se notaba que los cinco estaban admirados por la voz bastante suave y dulce de la chica pero sin embargo con una gran interpretación.

-Gracias. –Dijo Lía y luego salió por la puerta.

-¿Y qué tal? –Preguntó Tachimukai cuando la chica salió.

-Pues bien, creo que les gustó. –Respondió ella sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, una chica de ojos carmesí y cabello color azul claro hasta la cintura con una media trenza en el lado izquierdo y flequillo, iba despreocupada hacia la fila para la audición. Llevaba un short de mezclilla azul desteñido, y una sudadera color rojo con un diseño abstracto que le quedaba algo grande. En su hombro llevaba colgada una bolsa negra donde llevaba varias cosas. La fila ya había bajado bastante, y solo había unas diez personas antes que ella. Poco a poco la fila fue bajando, hasta que fue su turno. Iba segura de sí misma, pues sabía que su preparación fue muy buena, y se esforzó todo lo que pudo. Respiró profundamente y entró. Le hicieron las mismas preguntas que a todo candidato a alumno y tomó el micrófono para empezar a cantar, o mejor dicho, rapear.

Vivimos en las sombras...  
Ausentes... SI! AIGH!  
Dentro,  
Con lanzar mis dardos y dar siempre en el centro,  
ven te invito a la soledad de mis adentros,  
el mundo que se abre ante ti si me concentro,  
no vayais a sacar el monstruo que llevo dentro,  
Con lanzar mis dardos y dar siempre en el centro,  
ven te invito a la soledad de mis adentros,  
el mundo que se abre ante ti si me concentro,  
no vayais a sacar el monstruo que llevo…  
No se qué soy, pero se que soy diferente,  
sin miedo a llorar ni a aparentar ser el más fuerte,  
no temo al dolor ni a la muerte,  
pero pensaba que el amor duraba para siempre.  
Deja que te tiente,  
pasarme por ensima te va a costar,  
PAM PAM, para pararme tienes que matar.  
Soy único, el último de mi especie,de una pieza necios,  
creen que pueden encontrar su ansiada salvacion si rezan,  
yo tengo una habilidad especial como giro por ellos,  
toy en la lista negra de Dios, se que me tiene a tiro,  
y no le tengo miedo,  
con medio pie en el infierno y el otro en el cielo,  
no se yo, pero este rap sera eterno!  
Con un Mic. hablo con mi cuaderno,  
soy distinto a ti,  
no se fijaron en mi solo por lo externo,  
para nada, muchos me apodaran monstruo,  
yo soy de los otros,  
no oculto este rostro...  
Sin mojar mi identidad camino sin direccion,  
quiza nos hayamos cruzado en alguna ocasion,  
no es facil reconocerme, parezco del monton,  
pero no te equivoques yo soy uno entre un millón.  
Se creen estrellas,  
un eclipse solar es lo que traigo,  
doy un paso hacia adelante aunque parezca que me caigo,  
estoy en busca y captura, ofrecen recompensa,  
extraño, dono maldiciones a ver lo que piensas,  
no me canso de decirlo, lo he repetido tantas veces,  
no eres mas por lo que tienes, sino por lo que mereces.  
Si pagaran por pensar quiza yo ya seria rico,  
soy un chico normal que sabe que lo que hace es unico,  
no se que les doy, no se qué tiene mi rima,  
pero la gente se amansa cuando se les pone ensima.  
Es el tsunami de la India,  
terremoto en Lima,  
una bomba nuclear parecida a Hiroshima.  
Dentro,  
Con lanzar mis dardos y dar siempre en el centro,  
ven te invito a la soledad de mis adentros,  
el mundo que se abre ante ti si me concentro,  
no vayais a sacar el monstruo que llevo dentro,  
Con lanzar mis dardos y dar siempre en el centro,  
ven te invito a la soledad de mis adentros,  
el mundo que se abre ante ti si me concentro,  
no vayais a sacar el monstruo que llevo...  
Quieren conocer a quien oculto tras la mascara,  
frotarse con migo a ver si salgo de la lampara,  
no me encontraran vivo escondido entre la gente y  
soy como la desgracia que aparece de repente.  
(La cortaré porque es demasiado larga :s)

Cuando terminó sonrio y salió del salón. Definitivamente había salido bien, lo suficiente para entrar y llenar su deseo musical. Siempre había amado expresarse de dos formas: la música, y el arte de los grafitis. Y aunque en la segunda era toda una especialista, deseaba nutrirse más de la primera.

Por otro lado una chica de cabello negro, lacio, más corto de atrás y largo de adelante y con ojos rojizos buscaba desesperadamente a algo o alguien. La chica tenía un cuerpo muy fino, sobretodo su cintura, iba vestida con un pantalón negro ajustado que hacía resaltar su trasero (XD a petición de mi hermana querida) y una blusa no muy ajustada color rojo sin mangas. Además llevaba un collar largo con un dije de búho y zapatillas converse negras. Su rostro cada vez se veía más lleno de preocupación por no encontrar a alguien que ya había buscado hasta debajo de las rocas.

-¡SAYORI FURUKAWA! –Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, cosa que hizo a muchos de los presentes voltear a ver a la chica que sólo les dirigió una mirada mortal y siguió buscando. –¡Ahhh esa niña! Cuando la encuentre o.ó de seguro anda con el idiota de Midorikawa. –Decía para sí misma.

-¿De nuevo buscas a tu hermana? –Preguntó de repente una chica peliazul acompañada de un pelirrojo.

-Sí, no le encuentro por ningún lado. ¿Ustedes la han visto Hiroto, Ulvida?

-Para nada. –Respondieron ambos a la vez. –Aunque Midorikawa no está con ella. –agregó después el pelirrojo.

-¡Gracias a Dios! Si no estarían metidos en un buen lío. –Dijo ella recordando cosas que solían suceder.

-Tranquila Yumiko, seguro está bien. Sólo habrá querido explorar un poco.

-Pues pudo haberme dicho a dónde iba. –Se justificó. -¿Me ayudarán a buscarla?

-Con gusto. –Respondió Ulvida sonriendo. Luego los tres fueron a buscar. Decidieron que el lugar más obvio para que estuviera sería o una biblioteca o un jardín, así que salieron a buscarla a los jardines, y justamente la encontraron subida a un árbol. Desde abajo Ulvida gritó un "Yori-chan!" para que los viera, y ella pudo ver a Ulvida y Hiroto mover una mano en forma de saludo

-¡Hola! –Dijo la chica desde arriba y moviendo también una mano para saludar, justo antes de fijarse en que también su hermana venía con ellos. -¡oh oh! –Inmediatamente bajó dando un par de giros, y algo asustada. –Lo siento Onee-chan, solo estaba algo ehmmm…. Distraída

-¿¡Y no pudiste avisarme que saldrías?! –Dijo sobreactundo y algo irritada.

-Yumiko-chan… tranquila –Dijo Ulvida sabiendo que la situación no era para tanto.

-¡Sabes que me preocupas y te vas así! ¡Todo debe ser culpa del idiota de Midorikawa!

-¿¡Y el qué tiene que ver aquí!? –Dijeron los tres simultáneamente.

- U.U Todo es culpa de ese idiota. –Respondió la de cabello negro como lo más simple del mundo.

-Nunca dejarás de molestarlo ¿verdad? -.- -Dijo Sayori sabiendo que era clásico en su hermana tener esa actitud hacia su mejor amigo. Tanto que había desarrollado habilidades de tanto pegarle y hacerle sufrir.

-Hasta que te deje en paz, no. –Respondió ella de la misma manera.

-La misma historia de siempre. –Dijo Hiroto conociendo ese diálogo de memoria. A pesar de que Midorikawa y Sayori se conocieran desde pequeños, esa discusión se daba por lo menos unas diez veces al día, desde el día en que Yumiko conoció al chico.

- Llegaré a cumplir 40 años y seguirás sobreprotegiéndome. –Dijo la pelivioleta un poco frustrada pero enternecida como siempre por la actitud de su hermana.

-Así es u.u ese es mi deber.

-¡Hola! n_n –Gritó de repente una voz ya conocida para todos viniendo a lo lejos de un chico de cabello verde sonriente hasta que repentinamente recibió un zapatazo en plena cara por parte, obviamente, de Yumiko.

-¡HERMANA! ¿Tenías que golpearlo en la cara? –Preguntó con algo de preocupación y corriendo hacia el chico para ver que estuviera bien.

-ehmmm sí ._. –Respondió la chica de lo más tranquila.

-Estoy bien. –Dijo el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa y algo confundido por el golpe pero nada más.

-¡Qué lástima! –Dijo Yumiko entre murmuros.

-Te oí ¬¬

-Ese era el punto ¬¬

-¡Ya basta! -.- -Intervinieron los otros tres que parecían estar pintados mientras este par se lanzaban miradas asesinas.

-La cosa es que venía para decirles que falta poco para que se cierren las audiciones y deberíamos hacer fila, ya faltan muy pocos. –Ante la advertencia del peliverde todos caminaron hacia el salón principal donde se daban las audiciones. En ese momento dentro había un chico, de cabello negro y en punta, piel blanca y ojos verde esmeralda. Llevaba jeans deslavados negros, con un cinturón de cuadricula verde y blanca con hebilla de notas musicales, camisa negra con mangas largas color verde, suéter de capucha y cierre negro, y un collar con su nombre en plata. Le hicieron las mismas preguntas que a todos.

-Mi nombre es Axel Laufeyson, cantaré. –Respondió solamente y tomó un micrófono cercano.

Now and then I think of when we were together  
like when you said you felt so happy  
you could die  
told myself that you were right for me,  
but felt so lonley in your company  
but that was love and it´s an ache i still remember  
You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
like resignation to the end  
always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
well you said that we would still be friends  
but I´ll admit that I was glad that it was over  
But you didn´t have to cut me off  
make out like it never happend  
and that we were nothing  
and I don´t even need your love  
but you treat me like a streanger  
and that feels so rough  
You didn´t have to stoop so low  
have your friends collect your records  
and then change your numbers  
I guess that I don´t need that tough  
now you´re just somebody that I used to know (x3)  
Now and then I think of all the times  
you screwed me over  
but had me believing it was always something  
that I´d done  
And I don´t wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
you said that you could let it go  
and I wouldn´t catch you hung up on  
somebody that you used to know...  
But you didn´t have to cut me off  
make out like it never happend  
and that we were nothing  
and I don´t even need your love  
but you treat me like a streanger  
and that feels so rough  
You didn´t have to stoop so low  
have your friends collect your records  
and then change your numbers  
I guess that I don´t need that tough  
now you´re just somebody that I used to know  
Somebody (I used to know)  
Now you´re just somebody that I used to know

Durante toda la canción se notó que cantó desde el corazón, con una voz tal vez no muy grave, pero tenía los matices necesarios para la canción, como entre susurros y a veces con una sorpresiva elevación de sonido. Cuando salió el chico iba confiado en sí mismo, con una sonrisa que solía poner en su rostro casi siempre y que lo hacía lucir encantador.

Era turno de una chica, de cabello castaño oscuro y rizado amarrado en dos coletas, con tez blanca y ojos de un verde brillante que la hacían lucir entre infantil y graciosa. Llevaba un vestido a la rodilla color violeta, con cuello en V y una especie de cinta plateada en la cintura afinando su figura, y tacones corridos con tiras plateadas. Entró sonriendo y dejó su bolso en el suelo mientras se colocaba en el centro.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Yuko Fujiwara y cantaré Héroe de Norykko. –dijo siempre con la infantil sonrisa en su rostro. Tenía una voz bastante suave, pero perfecta para la canción, además no faltaban algunos movimientos para acompañar la canción.

-¡Muy bien! –Dijo uno de los jueces. Ella solo respondió con una sonrisa y luego salió de la misma forma y pasó saludando a la siguiente chica en la fila. Una chica pelirroja rizada y con dos mechoncitos hacia el frente, sus ojos eran color esmeralda y piel ni muy clara ni muy morena. Llevaba una blusa estilo corsé floreado en tonos de amarillo y naranja con un pantalón entubado azul oscuro y unas zapatillas rojas.

El mismo procedimiento se repitió y se presentó como "Ikki Erizawa". Cuando comenzó a cantar sorprendió bastante a los profesores cuando oyeron su voz suave y limpia, sin desafinaciones.

Cómo pude arriesgarlo todo  
por tu amor que nunca existiría  
tu traición ya la veía  
pensabas que no te iba a olvidar  
Una más de tu vida escondida  
tus mentiras siempre repetías  
las caricias tan vacías  
creías que no me iba a enterar  
Encerrada en mi recuerdos  
llorándote de lejos y no, hoy ya no  
no eres parte de mis sueños  
te dejo con tus juegos me voy  
Y no pienses regresar  
no vuelvo a tropezar  
nada de esto tiene sentido  
hoy te hablan mis instintos  
No te quiero ni mirar  
este es tu final  
ya no cabes en mi sonrisa  
yo me escaparé  
tan lejos ti  
Te acordarás de mi  
Ya no me lastimas te vas de aquí  
Corregiste todas tus manias  
tan ingenua tu ya me creías  
la estrategia me sabía  
sentías que me iba a alejar  
Encerrada en mi recuerdos  
llorándote de lejos y no, hoy ya no  
no eres parte de mis sueños  
te dejo con tus juegos me voy  
Y no pienses regresar  
no vuelvo a tropezar  
nada de esto tiene sentido  
hoy te hablan mis instintos  
No te quiero ni mirar  
este es tu final  
ya no cabes en mi sonrisa  
yo me escaparé  
tan lejos ti  
Te acordarás de mi  
Ya no me lastimas te vas de aquí  
Ya no me lastimas te vas  
Tú, me hiciste pensar  
que me ibas a amar  
llevándote todo menos mi corazón  
Y no pienses regresar  
no vuelvo a tropezar  
nada de esto tiene sentido  
hoy te hablan mis instintos  
No te quiero ni mirar  
este es tu final  
ya no cabes en mi sonrisa  
yo me escaparé  
tan lejos ti  
Te acordarás de mi  
Ya no me lastimas te vas  
De aquí

-Gracias. –Dijo al finalizar su presentación y salió del salón.

-¿Cuántos faltan? –Dijo una de las maestras juez.

-Como 20 –dijo el tipo que había hablado en la mañana. Todos estaban ya exaustos por tantos alumnos. Demasiados a decir verdad.

-Ojalá sean buenos. –Dijo otra de las mujeres mientras se abanicaba con una hoja de papel.

-Hay muchos que nos han sorprendido.

-Pero hay otros que nos han decepcionado bastante. –Apuntó la primera que había hablado.

Dejaron de hablar cuando oyeron el sonido de la puerta abrirse y entró una chica de cabello negro hasta la mitad de la espalda y con dos mechitas azules algo alborotado, sus ojos eran de un azul muy brillante y su piel era morena. Llevaba una blusa suelta color crema y un short azul marino.

-Adelante. –Dijo una de las señoritas con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. –Respondió ella igual y se situó en la mitad del salón. –Me llamo Shion Kishimoto y cantaré Sexy Lady de Jang Wooyoung. –Dijo con una sonrisa encantadora y les dio un CD con la pista para luego situarse donde antes e iniciar su presentación.

Yeppeun yeojaneun manha gwiyeoun yeojadeuldo  
Sunjinhan nunbicheuro nal baraboneun yeojadeureun manhi isseotjiman  
Nal ireoke amu geotdo motage haneun  
Sexyhan neukkimeun cheomiya  
Mwonji mollado i neukkimi nollawo nan  
Mwonga dalla niga nal michige hae  
Driving me crazy sexy lady  
Neol bomyeon wae iri gaseumi ttwineunji  
Girl you're amazing sexy lad  
Neo ttaeme crazy crazy crazy  
Gyesok maem maem dora maem dora niga  
Kkeuteobsi maem maem dora maem dora neoneun  
Nae sexy lady sexy lady sexy lady  
Nal michige haneun girl  
Oneul yeogiseo neoreul geunyang bonael sun eobseo  
Neoui geu ibi nareul bureul ttaekkaji naneun ireoke neol bogo isseo  
Maeumsoge gyesok nae meorissoge gadeuk  
Sexyhan ni moseupppuniya  
Mwonji mollado i neukkimi nollawo nan  
Mwonga dalla niga nal michige hae  
Naege malhae jwo neodo nae maeumgwa gatdago  
Jigeum ni jarieseo urin modeungeol yeoreo nwa  
Driving me crazy sexy lady  
Neol bomyeon wae iri gaseumi ttwineunji  
Girl you're amazing sexy lady  
Neo ttaeme crazy crazy crazy  
Gyesok maem maem dora maem dora niga  
Kkeuteobsi maem maem dora maem dora neoneun  
Nae sexy lady sexy lady sexy lady  
Nal michige haneun girl  
Gyesok maem maem dora maem dora niga  
Kkeuteobsi maem maem dora maem dora neoneun  
Nae sexy lady sexy lady sexy lady  
Nal michige haneun girl

Todos los jueces estaban sonriendo. La chica salió diciendo gracias y continuó su camino. Después de ella entró otra chica de cabello café cobrizo, en capas hasta media espalda y con dos grandes ojos castaños que resaltaban por una pequeña estrella bajo su ojo derecho. Llevaba un pantalón pitillo y una blusa de hombro descubierto color blanca que decía "Hope" y con una camiseta negra de bajo. Llevaba también un sombrero negro con una tira de cuadrícula negra y blanca alrededor, y botines negros con tacón de aguja.

-¿Tu nombre? –Preguntó uno de los profesores. Todos estaban impresionados por su vestuario.

-Alejandra Ryusaki. –Respondió ella. –Cantaré Ain't no other man de Cristina Aguilera.

(Do your thing honey)  
I could feel it from the start. Couldn't stand to be apart. Something 'bout you caught my eye. Something moved me deep inside  
I don't know what you did boy but you had it And I've been hooked ever since  
I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends Told the others, my lovers from past and present tense  
That every time I see you everything starts making sense  
(Do your thang honey)  
Ain't no other man can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do. You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass  
Ain't no other man, it's true Ain't no other man but you  
Never thought I'd be alright, no no no 'Til you came and changed my life, yeah yeah yeah What was cloudy now is clear, yeah yeah You're the light that I needed  
You got what I want boy and I want it So keep on givin' it up  
So tell your mother, your brother, your sister and your friends  
And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense'  
Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's  
Ain't no other man can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass  
Ain't no other man, it's true Ain't no other man but you  
(Break it down now)  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other other Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other lover Ain't no other, I-I-I need no othe rAin't no other man but you  
You are there when I'm a mess Talk me down from every ledge Give me strength, boy you're the bestYou're the only one who's ever passed every test  
Ain't no other man can stand up next to you Ain't no other man on the planet does what you doYou're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass  
Ain't no other man, it's true Ain't no other man but you And now I'm telling you Said ain't no other man but you!  
Ain't no other man can stand up next to you Ain't no other man on the planet does what you doYou're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass  
Ain't no other man, it's true Ain't no other man but you

Esa era definitivamente una de las voces que más había impresionado, cantando una canción con tonos muy difíciles de alcanzar y perfecta afinación. Todos sonreían impresionados por el estilo y la potencia vocal de la chica. Ella sin más que decir salió orgullosa de sí misma.

**Lo siento! Sé que lo subí tarde, y que no presenté a todos, me tardaré como tres capítulos .-. y me faltan aún nueve participantes y once audiciones **

**Pero lo subí hoy porque es probable que me castiguen (rompí mi compu TT-TT) y no quise hacerlos sufrir demasiado. Espero les haya gustado. Y las canciones que puse fueron: (en orden)**

**-Runnaway - Avril Lavinge  
-Los Sin nombre – Porta  
-Somebody that I used to know – Gotye  
-Héroe – Norykko  
-Te Acordarás De Mí - Eiza Gonzales  
-Sexy Lady – wooyoung  
-No Other Man - Christina Aguilera**

**Espero no me maten y pues trataré de escribir de alguna manera :/ Los quiero! Y gracias a todos los que quisieron participar :D Perdón si no alcancé sus expectativas y pues Gracias.**

**¡Byeee! n_n**


	3. Capítulo III: Las Audiciones (parte 2)

**Woo Hoo! He aparecido con el nuevo capi… sé que los hice esperar :c pero es que los torpes exámenes D': pero ya vine, y espero que les guste mi arduo trabajo y esfuerzo… okno xD  
Por cierto, recomiendo (o por lo menos es lo que yo hago xD) que oigan cada canción que aparece al tiempo que sale la letra, después de todo es un fic musical! (Al final el link para la canción que canta mi OC… o bueno en el estilo que la cantaría ya que la original no se parece a su voz)  
Disclaimer: Ni Inazuma Eleven ni las canciones que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen. Tampoco los personajes sólo Sayori Furukawa y los profesores XD**

**¡Capítulooooo!**

Hirameki Music Academy 3: Las Audiciones (Segunda Parte)

Dentro de la ya conocida sala de audiciones había ahora una chica de cabello color negro hasta la cintura y lacio, tenía ojos color café claro y era alta para su edad. Llevaba unos jeans rojos y una camiseta blanca además de converse negros en los pies. Estaba en el centro del salón cantando con una suave voz la canción I need a miracle de Cascada.

Boy meets girl  
you were my dream my world  
but i was blind  
you cheated on me  
from behind  
so on my own  
i feel so all alone  
thougth i know it's true  
(i'm still in love with you)  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be you girl  
give me chance to see  
that you are made for me  
i need a miracle  
please let me be your girl  
one day you'll see  
it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be you girl  
give me chance to see  
that you are made for me  
i need a miracle  
please let me be your girl  
one day you'll see  
it can happen to me  
miacle (x3)  
day and night  
i'm always by your side  
cause i know for sure  
my love is real my feelings pure  
so take a try  
no need to ask me  
why?  
cause i know it's true

I need a miracle  
I wanna be you girl  
give me chance to see  
that you are made for me  
i need a miracle  
please let me be your girl  
one day you'll see  
it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be you girl  
give me chance to see  
that you are made for me  
i need a miracle  
please let me be your girl  
miracle (x3)

-Perdone Señorita –dijo con pena, cuando terminó de cantar, uno de los profesores. -¿Cuál dijo que era su nombre?

-Valen Mizukoshi. –Dijo sonriente.

Cuando salió ella, entró otra chica,que se veía más grande en edad pero más pequeña en estatura. Llevaba el cabello negro y lacio pero con unas llamativas puntas blancas en el flequillo y el extremo de su cabello, además sus ojos eran de un azul cielo cristalino que contrastaban con su levemente morena piel. Llevaba un short de mezclilla blanco y una blusa del color de sus ojos, además de un par de tacones con una pequeña plataforma en el frente que hacían juego.

-Buenas tardes. –Dijo seria. –Mi nombre es Zuky Tanimoto, y cantaré Diamonds de Rihanna.

Cantó siempre sin sonreír, pero le añadía su encanto personal. Su estilo propio y hacía suya la canción. Tenía una forma increíble de interpretarla, sin sonrisas coquetas ni pestañeos revoloteantes, pero con pasión en su voz, en su rostro y en su corazón.

Shine bright like a diamond (x2)  
Find light in the beautiful sea  
I choose to be happy  
You and I, you and I  
We're like diamonds in the sky  
You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky  
I knew that we'd become one right away  
A right away  
At first sight I left the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your, eyes  
So shine bright, tonight you and I  
We're like beautiful diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're like beautiful diamonds in the sky  
Shine bright like a diamond (x3)  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Shine bright like a diamond (x3)  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Shine bright like a diamond (x3)  
So shine bright, tonight you and I  
We're like beautiful diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're like beautiful diamonds in the sky  
Shine bright like a diamond (x3)  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Shine bright like a diamond (x3)  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Palms rise to the universe  
As we moonshine and molly  
Feel de warmth we'll never die  
We're like diamonds in the sky  
You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky  
At first sight I felt the energy of un rays  
I saw the inside your eyes  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Shine bright like a diamond (x3)  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Shine bright like a diamond (x3)  
Ahhhhhhhhh...  
Shine bright like a diamond (x3)

Cuando terminó solamente salió, sin pronunciar palabra o sonreír, pero dejando sorprendidos a los jueces. Todo lo contrario de la siguiente chica, Alice Smith, sonriente aunque algo nerviosa, iba con un estuche para guitarra colgado del hombro. Su cabello resaltaba de entre muchos, pelirrojo llegando a anaranjado, ondulado y largo, que contrastaba con sus ojos azules y su piel levemente blanca. Era algo bajita y delgada, y enrollaba las manos constantemente en su sueter vans que le quedaba grande y combinaba con su pantalón pitillo azul oscuro, además de sus zapatillas Vans.

Hola, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Preguntó amablemente una de las señoritas al ver la timidez de la chica.

Soy Alice Smith. –Dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿Tocarás la guitarra? –preguntó de nuevo.

Sí! eléctrica –Dijo ella con emoción y sacando una hermosa guitarra con orilla negra, pasando a café y conforme se iba acercando al centro se volvía más clara hasta llegar como a un amarillo mostaza (¿) de forma que daba un efecto como de una llama de fuego. ***–Y la canción es Misery Business de Paramore. (ESA CANCIÓN LA AMOOOOO *-*) La canción inició con su clásica introducción (para lo cual tuvo que poner pista) y luego empezó a tocar notas fuertes y con gran potencia, y entonces con voz adaptada al tono de la canción empezó a cantar. Tocaba la guitarra magistralmente, y cantaba desde el corazón, a pesar de no tener baterista ni bajista, con la pista parecía como si realmente sonara una banda completa.

I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.  
I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.  
Whooa!, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whooa!, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.  
Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they want it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!  
Whooa!, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whooa!, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
**aquí tocó de una forma un poco más suave hacienda una melodía más suave y tranquila de forma que resaltaba su voz****  
**Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.  
It just feels so.  
It just feels so good.  
I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.  
**En esta parte la chica hizo un increíble solo de guitarra, un solo con una rapidez y potencia inigualables.**  
Whooa!, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now.

Whooa!, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whooa!, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

Y terminó cuatro acordes fuertes y poderosos. La chica podría ser tímida de vez en cuando, pero su fuerza al tocar la guitarra demostraban lo contrario y salió con una sonrisa, esta vez triunfante, en el rostro y dejando también sorprendidos a los profesores.  
La siguiente participante tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura, lacio y de un color negro azulado, piel un poco morena, y estatura mediana, llevaba un vestido color azul igual que sus ojos…

-Mi nombre es Dannae Hihirikawa, cantaré y bailaré Naturally de Selena Gómez. –Dijo sonriendo.

(Empieza caminando desde atrás del escenario hacia adelante se para en el centro y empieza a hacer movimientos con las manos combinados con movimientos de cadera y cabeza moviéndose al ritmo de la música)

How you choose to express yourself  
It's all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally, it comes naturally  
You follow what you feel inside  
It's intuitive, you don't have to try  
It comes naturally, hmmmm it comes naturally  
And it takes my breath away  
What you do, so naturally  
You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know its meant to be  
**(****Mueve la cabeza de lado y pasa su mano en direccion contraria, luego hace gesto como de enviar un beso al "público" y guiña un ojo)**  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Ba-ba-baby  
You have a way of moving me  
A force of nature, your energy  
It comes naturally (You know it does)  
It comes naturally  
And it takes my breath away (Everytime)  
What you do, so naturally  
You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Ba-ba-baby  
When we collide, sparks fly  
When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath awaaaay  
You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Ba-ba-baby  
Naturally (x5)  
Ba-ba-baby  
Naturally (x5)  
Everything baby comes naturally

Terminó y salió igual de confiada como entró. Mientras tanto dentro de la sala de audiciones los adultos estaban teniendo un pequeño receso para beber café, descansar un poco y otras cosas. EN eso estaban hasta que, Dios sabrá cómo, una chica entró lanzada como flecha a través de una ventana que se encontraba abierta y aterrizó perfectamente en el centro con una sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que la mayoría de profesores se asustaran o tiraran su taza de café hasta Rusia.

-¿Se puede saber quién eres? –Preguntó entre sorprendida y maravillada la profesora más extravagante que llevaba el cabello teñido de diez mil colores y ropa de los años 60.

-Mi nombre es Gabriel Le Black. –Dijo ella sonando de una forma algo misteriosa, lo que iba perfecto con su físico, pues tenía el cabello y la piel de un blanco níveo increíble pero natural, su cabello era lacio y le llegaba hasta las rodillas, además su ojos derecho era color verde con celeste mientras que el izquierdo mostraba tonos morados y celestes. Llevaba un short negro, contrastando con toda ella, y una blusa de tirantes color vino, además llevaba converse del mismo color que su blusa.

-¿te presentarás para la audición? –Preguntó otro tipo aún anonadado por la entrada de la chica.

-Sí. –Dijo de lo más tranquila y se sentó frente al piano de cola que había en el centro del salón. Hizo un par de escalas muy fluidas, y luego empezó a tocar la introducción de Just Give me a reason de Pink.

Right from the start  
you were a thief, you stole my heart,  
And I your willing victim.  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch  
You fixed them  
Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh  
Things you never say to me oh oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love  
Our love  
Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine (oh we had everything)  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And It's all in your mind (Yeah, but this is happenin')  
You've been havin real bad dreams oh oh  
You used to lie so close to me oh oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love...  
Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
Oh tear ducts and rust  
I'll fiz it for us  
We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough  
You're holding it in  
You're pouring a drink  
No nothing is as bad as it seems  
We'll come clean  
Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Finalmente con delicadeza dejó las teclas del piano y se levantó para hacer una pequeña reverencia.  
-Muy bien. –Dijeron algunos de los profesores aún con los ojos como platos. Luego ella volvió a salir de la misma manera en que entró y desapareció. Entonces, entró otra chica, como Dios manda y no por la ventana, de cabello rizado color negro excepto por las puntas que eran de distintos colores, y con un mechón en medio de su cara. Su tez era blanca y sus ojos color miel, además de ser de baja estatura. Entró con una sonrisa amable y tranquila. A su nombre respondió "Yuuki Sakura" con voz suave casi llegando a ser un murmuro. La hicieron pasar al centro y solamente tomó el micrófono y empezó a cantar una clásica canción; Platinum de Sakura Card Capotors, solo con la variación de que era en español.

Amor y sueños  
Poder oculto.  
Dentro de mi mundo hay  
Sueños, amor y también preocupaciones  
Pero aún hay cosa que ocultas duermen  
Que aún no puedo imaginar  
De cara hacia el cielo como los árboles estoy  
Para fijar mi mirada en ti.  
Mi sueño busco  
Cumplirlo quiero  
Si solo yo confío fuerte  
No hay nada que pueda vencerme nunca  
Como el canto  
Como los milagros  
También pueden los sentimientos cambiarlo todo  
Sierto, sierto, sorprendente puede ser.  
Soy soñadora  
Poder oculto  
Un extraño mundo hay  
Pero lo que ahí me aguarda no me importa  
Aúnque solo sea lo más ideal  
Asustada no estaré  
Los pájaros vuelan por el viento  
En un viaje desde el presente hasta el futuro.  
Contarlo quiero  
Gritarlo quiero  
Que solo yo en este mundo  
Soy un simple ser que habita  
Pero como plegaria  
Como estrella pequeña  
No sea alguno goce a brillar  
Mucho más, mucho más  
Puede llegar a ser.  
Ilimitadas hay posibilidades que tengo aquí  
A mi alcance de ver a tu mundo.  
Mi sueño busco  
Cumplirlo quiero  
Que solo yo confío fuerte  
No hay nada que pueda vencerme nunca  
Como el canto  
Como los milagros  
También pueden los sentimientos cambiarlo todo  
Cierto, cierto sorprendente puede ser.

Al finalizar se despidió de las misma forma, callada y sonriente y salió elegantemente. La siguiente participante era una chica de pelo castaño, ojos verde esmeralda y piel clara. De físico fino y un poco bajita, llevaba puesto un jeans color azul oscuro y una sudadera color marrón y que en la capucha llevaban unas orejas de gato.

-Hola! n_n – dijo ella alegremente. –Cantaré Thousand Cherry Blossom de Vocaloid. –Dijo simpáticamente y empezó a cantar.

daitan-futeki ni HAIKARA kakumei  
rairai-rakuraku hansen kokka  
hinomaru-jirushi no nirinsha korogashi  
akuryou-taisan AI-SHII-BII-EMU  
kanjousen o hashirinukete touhon-seisou nan no sono  
shounen shoujo sengoku-musou ukiyo no manima ni  
SENBONZAKURA YORU NI MAGIRE KIMI NO KOE MO TODOKANAI YO  
koko wa utage hagane no ori sono dantoudai de mioroshite  
SANZEN-SEKAI TOKOYO NO YAMI NAGEKU UTA MO KIKOENAI YO  
seiran no sora haruka kanata sono kousenjuu de uchinuite  
hyakusen-renma no mitame wa shoukou  
ittari-kitari no oiran douchuu  
AITSU mo KOITSU mo minna de atsumare  
seija no koushin wan tsuu san shi  
zenjoumon o kugurinukete anraku-joudo yakubarai  
kitto saigo wa daidan'en hakushu no aima ni  
SENBONZAKURA YORU NI MAGIRE KIMI NO KOE MO TODOKANAI YO  
koko wa utage hagane no ori sono dantoudai de mioroshite

SANZEN-SEKAI TOKOYO NO YAMI NAGEKU UTA MO KIKOENAI YO  
kibou no uta haruka kanata sono senkoudan o uchiagero  
kanjousen o hashirinukete touhon-seisou nan no sono  
shounen shoujo sengoku-musou ukiyo no manima ni  
SENBONZAKURA YORU NI MAGIRE KIMI NO KOE MO TODOKANAI YO  
koko wa utage hagane no ori sono dantoudai o tobiorite  
SENBONZAKURA YORU NI MAGIRE kimi ga utai boku wa odoru  
koko wa utage hagane no ori saa kousenjuu o uchimakure

-Gracias. –Dijo finalizando y salió amablemente.

Mientras tanto, dos chicas hacían fila para la audición bromeando entre ellas, eran parecidas, pero no iguales. Una era rubia, de cabello lacio y largo con flequillo en punta, tenía tez pálida y ojos color rosa. Llevaba un vestido rosa pastel, con encaje blanco en las orillas, y calzaba un par de sandalias con tacón corrido color fucsia. La otra, al parecer su hermana, tenía el mismo color de piel y estilo de cabello pero era en color castaño claro, además sus ojos eran azules, y ella en cambio llevaba unos vaqueros y una blusa color azul marino, al igual que sus botines. Ambas charlaban animadamente esperando a que fuera su turno.

-Minnie… ¿Qué canción cantarás? –Preguntó la de cabello castaño.

-I knew you were trouble. –Dijo sonriendo la rubia. -¿Y tú?

-Give your heart a break. –respondió de la misma forma.

-¿Estás nerviosa?

-Para nada, y tú tampoco deberías, cantas muy bien. –Respondió la chica de cabello castaño muy segura de sí misma. Antes de que se dieran cuenta les toco pasar.

-¿Quién primero? –Preguntó la de ojos rosados.

-Pasaré yo. –Dijo su hermana sonriendo. –Después de todo soy la mayor.

-Sólo por dos minutos -.-'

-Da igual. –Dijo ella y luego entró al salón. Se colocó en el centro y sonrió a los jueces. –Hola, mi nombre es Izumi Aisu, y cantaré Give Your Heart a Break. –Cuando terminó de decir esto tomó un micrófono y empezó a cantar con su suave voz adaptada al tono de la canción.

The day I first met you  
You told me you never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was  
Now here we are, so close, yet so far  
Having not past the tense.  
When will you realize  
Baby im not like the rest  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared is wrong  
I think i might make a mistake  
Theres just one night to live  
And theres no time to wait (to wait)  
So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break , your heart a break  
Theres just so much you can take, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
(i will give you)  
On Sunday, you went home alone,  
There was tears in your eyes,  
I called your cell phone, my love,  
But you did not reply  
The world is ours if we want it,  
We can take it, if you just take my hand,  
Theres no turn back now  
Maybe try to understand  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared is wrong  
I think i might make a mistake  
Theres just one night to live  
And theres no time to wait (to wait)  
So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break,  
Let me give your heart a break , your heart a break  
Theres just so much you can take, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
(i will give you)  
When your lips are on my lips  
Then our hearts beat as one,  
But you slip out of my finger tips  
Everytime you run

Don't wanna break your heart,  
Wanna give your heart a break,  
I know you're scared is wrong,  
I think i might make a mistake  
Theres just one night to live,  
And theres no time to wait (to wait)  
So let me give your heart a break,  
'cause you've been hurt before,  
I can see it in your eyes  
You try to smile it away,  
Some things you can't disguise  
Dont wanna break your heart, I can ease the ache (the ache)  
So let me give your heart a break,give your heart a break,  
Let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break,  
Theres just so much you can take, give your heart a break,  
Let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
(i will give you)  
The day I first met you  
You told me you never fall in love

Al finalizar les dedicó una cálida sonrisa y salió con su hermana.

-Tu turno. –Dijo suavemente y dándole un empujoncito para que entrara. Ya adentro hizo lo mismo que su hermana.

-Mi nombre es Evangelyne Aisu, y esta canción es I knew you were trouble de Taylor Swift. –Dijo y puso la pista empezando a cantar, su voz tenía una gran variación de tonos, y logró hacer hasta las partes más agudas de la famosa canción.

Once upon time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You bound me  
**A cada palabra que cantaba le daba un movimiento, un ritmo.**  
I guess you didn't care  
And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me  
And he's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me  
Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
No apologies  
He'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know  
That he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning  
And I heard you moved on  
From whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt  
Is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see  
He was long gone  
When he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
When your sadest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything  
Yeah  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble!

-Muchas gracias. –Dijo al terminar su presentación y salió para reunirse de nuevo con su melliza. Los próximos en la fila, y ya los últimos, eran todos los del pequeño grupo que hace un momento trataba de salvar la vida de Midorikawa a causa de un zapatazo. Primero entró Ulvida, luego Hiroto, y luego Midorikawa, quedando solamente otro par de hermanas, aunque que en este caso se notaba que no eran mellizas y tenían distintas edades.

-¿Pasarás tú primero? –Preguntó la que se veía más grande.

-hmmm… bueno, trataré. –Dijo la pequeña de cabello violeta tratando de no caer en un ataque de nervios. Entró al salón, nerviosa, fría y temblorosa. –Bu…buenas tardes. –Dijo algo sonrojada por la pena.

-Buenas tardes querida ¿tu nombre?

-Sayori Furukawa. –Dijo aún temblando. –Cantaré y tocaré en piano la canción Carousel de Vanessa Carlton.

Dijo y tomó lugar frente al hermoso piano de cola, acarició sus teclas, lo contempló por un rato y con delicadeza infinita empezó a tocar una alegre melodía, luego con una voz suave y aguda, además de algo tímida. Pero el piano le daba confianza, seguridad en sí misma, sentía cada nota que tocaba con el corazón.

For all you broken hearted lovers lost  
Go find another one  
'Cause you know time won't wait and you'll be late  
White rabbit's on the run  
It's hard to know what's good for you  
I know she'll let you down  
But the fever breaks when it's too much to take  
So you can put your weapons down  
All you'll hear is the music  
And beauty stands before you  
And love comes back around again  
It's a carousel, my friend  
Never too late to change the pace  
So all the days creep up on you  
But the goodness is something you don't have to chase  
'Cause it's following you  
And all you'll hear is the music  
And beauty stands before you  
And love comes back around again  
It's a carousel, my friend  
**En esta parte de la canción tocó más suavey empezó un suave uuuuh' con su voz además de aplaudir dos veces cada cierto tiempo**  
I thought I heard your voice in the thunder  
It's the owl casting spells that we're under  
I thought I heard your voice in the thunder  
It's the owl casting spells that we're under  
I thought I heard your voice in the thunder  
It's the owl casting spells that we're under  
I thought I heard your voice in the thunder  
It's the owl casting spells that we're under  
Under **(prolongado)**  
And all I hear is the music  
And beauty stands before me  
And love comes back around again  
It's a carousel, my friend  
All it's in the music  
And beauty stands before you  
And love comes back around again  
It's a carousel, a carousel  
It's a carousel, my friend  
And time won't wait, so don't be late  
White rabbits on the run

Finalizó con un acorde con legato aplicado, y sonriendo salió del salón tras despedirse. Yumiko estaba recostada en la pared esperando a que su hermana menor saliera.

-¡Listo! –Dijo Sayori y luego abrazó a su hermana que sonrió tiernamente, con esa sonrisa que sólo se la había mostrado a ella, y luego entró la mayor.

-¿Su nombre señorita? –Le preguntó uno de los profesores.

-Yumiko Furukawa. –Respondió ella, luego tomó un micrófono. –Cantaré Pero Me Acuerdo De Ti de Christina Aguilera.- Y Empezó a cantar.

Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal, ooh, ooh  
** su voz era fuerte, potente, pero a la vez delicada y hermosa. Muy parecida, casi idéntica pero con su propio estilo, a la voz de la cantante cuya canción estaba cantando en ese momento.  
**Que tengo en casa quien sueña con verme llegar, ooh, oh  
Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie  
Ahora que me va muy bien  
Ahora que con el tiempo logre superar, hmm  
Aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar, no  
Ahora ya no hay más dolor  
Ahora el fin vuelvo a ser yo  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y otra vez pierdo la calma  
**Definitivamente, la chica cantaba con el corazón, expresaba sus sentimientos a través de su voz, no solo como algo hermoso, si no como un escape.**  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y se me desgarra el alma  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y se borra mi sonrisa  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y mi mundo se hace trizas  
Ooh, oh, hey  
Ahora que me futuro comienza a brillar, hmm-mm  
Ahora que me han devuelto la seguridad, oh, whoa  
Ahora ya no hay más dolor  
Ahora al fin vuelvo a ser yo  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y otra vez pierdo la calma  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y se me desgarra el alma  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y se borra mi sonrisa  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y mi mundo se hace trizas  
Oh, oh, whoa  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Oh no, no  
Y se me desgarra el almo  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Mi sonrisa  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Mi mundo trizas  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Ooh  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Oh pero me, pero me, pero me, pero me  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Oh, whoa  
Pero me acuerdo de ti...

Terminó con su voz quedando sostenida en el aire, luego con una profunda mirada salió del cuarto, dejando a los jueces maravillados por su voz y por el sentimiento y la profundidad que transmitía al cantar.

Y ¿Qué tal? –Le preguntó su hermana menor que se había quedado sola, pues sus amigos habían tenido que irse hace algún tiempo.

Pues bien, no estoy segura de por qué, pero tengo el presentimiento de que este año en esta academia…. Será increíble.

**¡CHANANAAAAANNNN! Uffff al fin n_nU tranquilos, después de este capi trataré de subir, mínimo, un capi cada fin de semana. Pero me costó bastante porque bueno… no conozco a muchos de los que quisieron entrar, y es algo difícil hacer esto. Sin embargo disfruto con escribir sobre personas distintas, personajes que a mí sola nunca se me habrían ocurrido. Gracias a todos los que enviaron su ficha, y pues aquí ya están todos sus futuros compañeros :D aunque hay una chica que no pude meter, pues fue la última en decirme y si no, no hubiera terminado el capi :s aun así la conocerán en el próximo capítulo n.n y espero que les haya gustado… ¡ESTÁ LARGUÍSIMO! Pero la mayoría lo ocupan las letras de canciones xDD**

***** aclaración, como soy tonta y no sé describir guitarras XD la guitarra de Alice Smith es como la Gibson de Slash 33**

**Link para la canción que canta Sayori: www. /watch?v= eROqK0rro_I (Sin los espacios) Es un cover de la canción en realidad, pero la forma en que canta esta chica se parece bastante a la voz de Yori-chan n_n**

**Byeeee  
ah! Y si tienen alguna sugerencia, comentario o duda sobre el fic, pues pueden ponerlo en un review o en un MP y con gusto responderé :D  
**


	4. Capítulo IV: Información

**Tururururuuuu jelouuu pipol XD como están? Pues he aparecido con un capi no tan bueno como quisiera, pero abjo las explicaciones :s espero lo disfruten!**

Hirameki 4: Información

Las audiciones habían ocurrido un día sábado, aunque habían previsto enviar la lista de estudiantes aceptados hasta el día lunes, decidieron enviarla como sorpresa a la mañana del día siguiente; domingo.

Muchos estaban nerviosos pero esperaban hasta el lunes, muchos otros en cambio esperaban con ansias seguros de estar inscritos, cuando la lista fue enviada, a las nueve de la mañana, muchos aún estaban dormidos o medio despiertos en estado zombie, como cualquier joven normal un domingo. En una casa justo en el centro de la ciudad, la bulla matutina, de automóviles y gente rara que se levanta temprano ir y venir a todos lados, despertó a una chica tan malhumorada por despertar a semejante hora que casi tira lo primero que encontró por la ventana, aunque recapacitó al no encontrar nada en su mesita de noche… nada más que su lámpara y no era que no quisiera, pero su tía la mataría si a la "bendita y agraciada lámpara" le llegara a suceder algo. Se incorporó en la cama quedando recostada en la cabecera pero con la otra mitad de su cuerpo aún acostada, se quitó la sábana de encima que estaba completamente enrollada en sus piernas, lanzándola al suelo. Llevaba su pijama veraniega: un short de puntitos grises en un fondo rosado y una camiseta de tirantes color gris también. Su cabello café cobrizo, algo alborotado caía sobre su espalda, y aun restregaba sus grandes ojos cafés con pereza tratando de despertar. Notó cierto dolor en la parte baja de la espalda y se movió para poder inspeccionar la cama con su mano, entonces encontró un par de audífonos desparramados entre su cuerpo y el colchón junto con un reproductor que milagrosamente había estado a su lado. Los tomó y los colocó en su mesita de noche. Se puso de pie y se estiró para terminar de recuperar conciencia, buscó su teléfono celular por todos lados hasta que recordó haberlo dejado olvidado en el bolsillo del pantalón que había llevado el día anterior. Sin ganas de ir a buscar su celular se sentó frente a un escritorio donde había colocado una laptop negra y la encendió, esperó a que prendiera y cargara y luego le dio un par de golpes al ver que no reaccionaba hasta que por fin se mostró el clásico fondo de pantalla con la montañita y el cielo azul adornado con nubes, y entró al navegador luego se metió a su correo electrónico y abrió algo que parecía un mensaje sin leer… intentó leer el montón de palabras.

-"¿Qué carajos dice aquí?" –Pensó escudriñando el monitor, y al rendirse se puso a buscar entre los cajones un estuche para anteojos color gris, lo abrió y sacó unos lentes de lectura con aro negro. Ahora sí tenía sentido ese montón de manchitas negras. –"Estimados probables alumnos" –vaya introducción… ¡alto! ¿De quién era aquel mensaje? –volvió a leer hasta arriba, decía "Hirameki Music Academy" y en asunto "Listado de alumnos". El corazón le latió a mil… ¿y si no había entrado? ¿Y si sí? demonios, el corazón casi se le salía del pecho de lo rápido que latía… por fin se decidió a leer el mensaje:

(Este es el mensaje que les llegó a todos)

_**Estimados probables alumnos ¡Hemos decidido enviar el listado hoy! Nos complace informar que, al contrario de cómo previmos, no aceptaremos 250 estudiantes sino solamente 50,**_** -**Sintió como una patada en el estómago ¿CINCUENTA? Tenía menos probabilidades de entrar**- **_**¿razón?**__**Para que estos cincuenta alumnos puedan recibir mayor atención y una mejor educación. No fue fácil, tuvimos muchas audiciones muy buenas, y unas, tal vez no como esperábamos, pero a quienes hemos elegido podría haber sido por dos razones: la primera; que sean muy buenos y demuestren su talento, por lo que queremos pulir ese talento para el futuro. La segunda; que hayamos encontrado grandes dotes musicales en ustedes pero no las hayan desarrollado correctamente y tengamos necesidad de enseñarles a utilizar todo su talento de la manera correcta.  
Aunque no hayan quedado ¡No se desanimen! Les queda todo un futuro por delante. A continuación, por orden alfabético, la lista de nombres con los estudiantes que nos acompañarán en este ciclo escolar:**_

La chica dudó entre buscar primero su nombre o leer tranquilamente la lista hasta llegar a su apellido que sería de los últimos por empezar con R.

_**Afuro, Terumi  
Aisu, Evangelyne  
Aisu, Izumi  
Aldena, Fidio  
Atsuishi, Shigeto  
Endou, Mamoru  
Erizawa, Ikki  
Fubuki, Atsuya  
Fubuki, Shiro  
Fudou, Akio  
Fujiwara, Yuko  
Furukawa, Sayori  
Furukawa, Yumiko  
Goenji, Shuuya  
Hihirikawa, Dannae  
Ichinose, Kazuya  
Kanu, Midori  
Kazemaru, Ichirouta  
Keith, Dylan  
Kidou, Yuuto  
Kino, Aki  
Kirino, Ranmaru  
Kishimoto, Shion  
Kiyama, Hiroto  
Kruger, Mark  
Kudou, Fuyuka  
Laufeyson, Axel  
Le Black, Gabriel  
Midorikawa, Ryuuji  
Midou, Reika  
Mishima, Hanaco  
Mizukoshi, Valen  
Nakata, Hidetoshi  
Nishisawa, Clara  
Otonashi, Haruna  
Raimon Natsumi  
Ryusaki, Alejandra **_¡ALTO! ¿¡Había leído bien?! Trató de leer unas cincuenta veces más para asegurarse que fuera su nombre el que estaba leyendo y no sólo una ilusión ¡Había entrado! Saltó de alegría y se puso a aplaudir de lo más alegre… luego ya un poco calmada pero aún emocionada terminó de leer la lista de compañeros con quienes estaría._**  
Sakura, Yuuki  
Seto, Midori  
Shinichi, Handa  
Smith, Alice  
Suzuno, Fuusuke  
Tachimukai, Yuuki  
Takanashi, Lía  
Tanimoto, Zukky  
Urabe, Rika  
Utsunomiya, Toramaru  
Yagami, Reina**_

_**Se les ruega presentarse el día de mañana con sus padres o encargados que firmaron el permiso para asistir a la audición, a las ocho y media de la mañana, se les dará una plática informativa sobre el internado. Las clases iniciarán este próximo miércoles, gracias por su atención.**_

No había terminado de leer esto cuando salió corriendo a buscar a su tía para contarle.

Algo parecido pasaba en todas las casas donde residían alumnos ingresantes de esta prestigiosa academia, algunos saltaban de un lado a otro, otros cuantos contaban orgullosos su historia a sus padres, abuelos y todo aquel que se cruzara frente a él. Muchos estaban emocionados por haber quedado con algunos amigos y otros ansiosos por conocer personas diferentes, por salir de su entorno. Todos los seleccionados, muy orgullosos de sus audiciones, empezaban a pensar en cómo serían sus nuevos compañeros, qué nuevas aventuras vivirían ese año… en fin, en todo lo emocionante que les traería esa enorme oportunidad.

-¡ENTRAMOS! –Gritaba… o mejor dicho chillaba una chica por el teléfono de su casa dando saltitos.

-¡LO SÉ! ¿No es increíble? –Se oyó esta vez una voz masculina del otro lado.

-¡EXACTO!

Ambas voces rebosaban de emoción… y ¿quién no se emocionaría de quedar en un internado con tu mejor amiga o amigo? Aunque tal vez había alguien no muy feliz con esto… De la nada por el teléfono se oyó un chirrido agudo e hiriente para cualquier oído humano, provenía del teléfono de casa que había en el nivel superior de la casa.

-¡YUMIKO! –Gritaron ambos chicos a la vez algo enojados.

-Lo siento. –Dijo ella con tono inocente.

-Cuelga el teléfono. –Espetó su hermana.

-No, debo vigilar que este idiota no se meta contigo. –Dijo ella con su clásica actitud sobreprotectora.

- Hermana…

-Hermana nada, y no creas que estoy muy feliz porque este haya entrado, tendrá más oportunidades de ensuciar tu inocente y dulce mente Q.Q –Dijo la chica temiendo por la salud mental de su hermana pequeña.

-u.u hay Dios Yumiko… -De la nada dio un respingo. -¿Y Mido?

-¡Se desmayó por el chillido! –Oyó que alguien gritó desde el otro lado.

-Ups. –Dijo Yumiko tratando de sonar inocente.

Ambas colgaron el teléfono, Yumiko con una sonrisa triunfante y Sayori con un suspiro de resignación. En otro lado una chica de cabello negro, liso y ojos cafés corría animadamente por algunas calles hasta llegar a la clásica torre de metal.

-¡PRIMO! –Gritó la chica al encontrar a alguien practicando, como siempre, con un neumático bastante grande. Lo detuvo con agilidad y luego volteó a ver a quién gritaba, era un chico de cabello castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos y con una banda naranja deteniendo su cabello.

-¡Hola Valen! –Dijo con su clásica sonrisa.

-¡Hola, adivina qué!

-¿Qué? –Preguntó desconcertado mientras Valen llegaba hasta él y apoyaba las manos en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar aliento.

-El… Mandaron… -Entrecortaba las frases por la emoción y la carrera que había hecho al enterarse.

-No te entiendo nada. –Dijo riendo el chico con la banda naranja.

-¡Nos… Nos aceptaron! –Dijo con emoción y dando saltos por todos lados.

-¿Para…? –Endou con su diminuto cerebro definitivamente no captaba de qué hablaba la chica.

-¡La academia de música! –Se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazó mientras el chico con aire ansioso sonreía. –Y tranquilo… -Dijo tras soltarse y darle una tierna sonrisa. –También está Aki. –Finalizó con un guiño que hizo que el chico se pusiera colorado como nunca, luego Valen se alejó dando saltitos y muy emocionada.

Esa noche pocos lograron dormir o siquiera tranquilizarse un poco, ¡Al día siguiente tendrían reunión! Y entonces se les avisaría el día de entrada, además conocerían a sus nuevos compañeros. A la mañana siguiente las chicas tardaban horas arreglándose (o la mayoría, por supuesto estaban aquellas que no querían ni les gustaba vestirse tan suntuosas) y los chicos trataban de arreglarse lo más presentable posible… por obligación, claro está porque si por ellos fuera andarían como vagabundos por todos lados. Poco a poco las familias de cada uno se iban añadiendo a la reunión programada en un salón ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, era para unas cien personas y al parecer era un aula general, como para dar anuncios o clases a todos los estudiantes, se encontraba en la parte este del edificio en la planta baja. Los padres tomaban asiento mientras que los chicos buscaban a alguien conocido o trataban de conocer gente nueva.

-¡Hey! –Exclamó una chica de cabello castaño claro y lacio hasta la cintura y adornado con una diadema azul y puntitos blancos, sus ojos eran del mismo color que el cielo. Llevaba un short celeste fuerte hasta la mitad del muslo y decorado con un lindo cincho color café claro y entrelazado, también llevaba una blusa de tirantes gruesos café clara, y el mismo collar con un delfín plateado. Llevaba también unas sandalias con un poco de tacón corrido del mismo color que la blusa y decoradas con un diseño de flores azules. Le había gritado a una chica que se encontraba de espaldas frente a ella, a la que sólo podía ver su cabello violeta oscuro oscilando en su cadera mientras reía animadamente, inmediatamente volteó a ver a la chica.

-¡Oye! Eres la chica con la que hablé el sábado ¿Me equivoco? –Dijo ella con una linda sonrisa. Estaba vestida con una blusa vintage color crema que decía "The Beatles" y un short, que le llegaba a medio muslo, de aspecto desgastado y con la orilla deshilachada. También llevaba una bolsita de cuero café oscuro cruzando su hombro y acabando en su cadera, además de unos Converse con diseño de la bandera de Inglaterra y, colgadas de la orilla de su blusa, llevaba unas gafas de sol redondas también estilo vintage.

-¡Esa misma! –Respondió ella alegre por encontrar a alguien con quien charlar.

-Lía ¿no? –Preguntó algo apenada.

-Síp, y tú ¿Yori? ¿No?

-Así es. –Respondió la chica mientras reía un poco. -¡Ven! Te presentaré a algunos amigos para que tengas más confianza. –La levó hacia donde estaba antes y la presentó a un grupo de chicos. –Chicos n.n ella es Lía, Lía, ellos son; Hiroto, Ulvida, Yumiko (mi hermana), Midorikawa, Suzuno, Fubuki, Atsuya y Fuyuka. –Dijo viendo con desconfianza a la última chica, a la que no conocía mucho pero no le daba buena espina. Lía sonrió tímida y saludó a todos con un gesto en su mano.

-Mucho gusto. –Dijo ella y observó a algunos de los chicos, todos eran bien parecidos y mostraban sonrisas ya sea tiernas, tímidas, alegres, o solamente fingidas.

-Hola. –Dijeron algunos. –mh… -Hicieron otros, y un par solamente saludaron con un gesto de cabeza. Ulvida y Yumiko estaban algo ocupadas hablando y no reaccionaron hasta un poco después, saludándola como debe ser.

-¡Bien! Ahora ya conoces más gente. –Dijo contenta la pelivioleta y dando unos saltitos. –Por cierto… ¿qué no venías con un primo o algo así? –Preguntó algo extrañada.

-Ah sí, fue a buscar a unos amigos. –Explicó Lía.

Mientras tanto, el salón empezaba a llenarse, gente por todos lados, padres, alumnos, profesores… cuando en eso se oyó un micrófono irrumpir en el silencio.

-¡Bienvenidos, padres y alumnos, a esta prestigiosa academia de música! Se les invita a todos los presentes a tomar asiento, para dar inicio a la plática informativa. –Dijo, esta vez una mujer, mientras pasaba sus manos por su espesa melena rubia, y veía a todos con sus ojos grises a través de unos anteojos redondos con aro plateado. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto, como de una modelo, de tez blanca, alta, y tenía facciones bien definidas: nariz respingada, ojos grandes almendrados y pómulos redondeados y rosados, que estaban decorados por unas pocas pecas, además de unos labios no muy finos que al sonreír dejaban entrever una dentadura perfecta. Llevaba un vestido negro ajustado, con mangas decoradas con vuelos, le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas y delineaba su cuerpo perfectamente, también llevaba un par de zapatos color gris con plataforma en frente y tacón alto de aguja. Una vez estuvieron todos sentados, de nuevo tomó la palabra. –Mi nombre es Minako Tatsuno, maestra de danza clásica y moderna. Durante este ciclo escolar seré también la sub directora del instituto, el director no se pudo presentar por situaciones imprevistas. –Dijo no muy segura, luego sonrió y siguió hablando. –Primero que nada, debo agradecerles por estar aquí hoy, y felicitar a todos los chicos que lograron ingresar a Hirameki Music Academy, pues déjenme decirles que no fue nada fácil. Nos costó mucho escoger a los mejores y queremos tener una educación más especializada, razón por la que decidimos aceptar menos alumnos, y los que están aquí deben saber que tienen mucho talento y potencial, solo hace falta desarrollarlo. Las clases formales inician el jueves de esta semana, tienen dos días para preparar todas sus cosas y poder instalarse en este que será su nuevo hogar. Las clases fundamentales (Solfeo, Historia de la música, Danzas clásicas, Danzas modernas, Composición y Canto.) serán dadas por edades, así que los dividimos en tres clases que luego les serán dadas a los alumnos el día en que vengan a instalarse, los instrumentos ellos decidirán cuales quieren recibir, al igual que algunas danzas especializadas y otras clases a elección propia. Las habitaciones están en la torre sur del campus, la parte baja para las mujeres y la alta para los hombres, habiendo siempre alguien que vigile todo para evitar inconvenientes. Las calificaciones y periodos de notas están divididos por trimestres, y les enviaremos estas por correo electrónico. Tratamos de hacer presentaciones seguido, y siempre se les avisará cuando puedan venir a ver a sus niños, además tenemos planeadas por lo menos una excursión cada mes, pero depende de su comportamiento si se dan o no. Por el hecho de haber remodelado por completo el sistema de enseñanza, todos estos jóvenes estarán aprendiendo casi lo mismo, pues están al mismo nivel en educación musical. También contamos con equipos deportivos como actividades extracurriculares, siempre pueden apuntarse. Las reglas del instituto son bastante simples y se les enviarán a su correo, además las repetiremos el jueves para todos los alumnos. Nuestro objetivo este año es que todos puedan desarrollar su talento musical más allá de los límites para llegar a ser reconocidos mundialmente como profesionales en el entorno musical. Fomentamos la libertad de expresión dejándolos vestir como quieran y no con uniformes –Se oyó un grito de emoción por casi todos los chicos. La señorita rió. –Y esperamos no tener que cambiar eso. Las chicas tendrán una guía al igual que los chicos, al que podrán acudir en caso de un problema emocional o físico además de que serán quienes cuiden de ustedes en excursiones y otras actividades. Por último pues esperamos que esta comunidad se vuelva muy unida y que todos ustedes puedan disfrutar de esta experiencia que la vida les ofrece. En la entrada se les entregará un mapa de las instalaciones además de algunas hojas con la información principal como los equipos deportivos existentes, temas que se tocarán durante el año e instrumentos disponibles. Gracias por su atención.

Se oyeron aplausos por todos lados, y la profesora salió con un gesto de cabeza y una sonrisa. Los adultos formaron una fila para salir mientras les entregaban su papelería y los chicos en cambio se aglomeraron en otra salida mientras charlaban alegremente. Una chica de cabello negro, más largo de enfrente y lacio, caminaba distraídamente, sus ojos rojizos iban clavados a una hoja entre sus manos, vestía un corsé rojo, sin mangas, con encaje negro y un short negro de cuero con cadenas colgando por un costado, además llevaba botas también de cuero y con un poco de tacón grueso que le llegaban a mitad de la pantorrilla. Tarareaba una melodía y sin darse cuenta, chocó contra otra persona. Otra chica, de piel morena y cabello rojo y que extrañamente tenía su ojo derecho color rojo y el otro color verde. Su cabello era largo y un mechoncito se le mantenía erguido como una pequeña antena (:3). Llevaba una falda de cuadrícula roja y negra encima de unas medias negras, una blusa negra de tirantes y adornando sus antebrazos unas especies de mangas negras con rayas rojas, también llevaba unas zapatillas negras con un moñito.

-Lo siento. –Dijo La de cabello negro un poco apenada.

-No hay problema. -respondió la otra chica sonriendo y tendiéndole una mano. –Mi nombre es Hanaco Mishima ¿y el tuyo?

-Yumiko Furukawa. –Respondió ella sonriendo y aceptando su mano.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron una sonrisa y charlaron un rato, luego llegó corriendo un chico de cabello rojo a interrumpirlas.

-Yumi-chan, tu hermana te busca. –Le dijo mientras saludaba a la otra con un gesto de cabeza.

-Ya voy Hiroto. Adiós Hanaco, espero verte luego. –Dijo sonriendo y se despidió con una mano.

-¡QUERIDO!- Se oyó un chillido por todo el salón mientras una chica de cabello turquesa se acercaba corriendo a un chico de cabello castaño. Se le lanzó a los brazos y él la recibió sonriendo, habían pasado un tiempo separados, casi tres meses, y era obvio que se extrañaran, después de todo llevaban casi un año de noviazgo, aunque interrumpido por los viajes a Estados Unidos del chico, y los viajes a Osaka de la chica. Sin embargo se querían, y mucho. Algunas chicas vieron con ternura esta escena y otras con tristeza, lamentándose por no tener al amor en sus vidas… aún.

**Lo sé! Lo sé! Soy mala D: pero es que traté de escribir y no tuve tiempo… y ahora me voy de viaje así que dudo poder subir este fin de semana :'( pero bueno… espero les haya gustado este capi, y perdón si está muy corto y no aparecieron muchos, estaba planeado para ser muuuucho más largo, pero mañana me voy de viaje y si no subo hoy pues subiría hasta la otra semana, y entonces sí que me odiarían. Al próximo trataré de incluir a más de ustedes, y EN SERIO perdón TT-TT Por cierto, ya empezará lo más interesante, cuando entren definitivamente :D y empezará el romance, la amistad, las locuras y todas las rarezas que pasan por mi mente XD  
(PD: Misteryname (por Evangelyne Aisu) sé que hubo algo que se te hizo ehmmm… raro (no pongo que es porque es sorpresa ¬¬), solo aviso que durante el fic habrán muuuchos giros inesperados xD)**

**También aviso que me faltaron como uno o dos para llegar a los 50 estudiantes –w- pero iré agregando poco a poco o se me ocurrirá algo xD**

**Y pues espero que todos comenten… y si no muestran continuidad tendré que sacarlos porque muchos otros quieren entrar D: asdfadjkfakdjfg **

**Bien, eso es todo, espero no me maten, y trataré de escribir hasta que mis dedos duelan TT-TT XD Bye! O/ (ah! Y si hay algo que sienten que no entendí bien sobre su personaje me avisan porque soy algo tonta n_n' xD)**


End file.
